bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akashi Mikazuki
( ) | birthday = October 20 | age = 28 | gender = Male | height = 6'1" | weight = 176 lbs | eyes = Blue | hair = Black | blood type = AB- | affiliation = (loosely) | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = Leader of | previous occupation = College Student | team = | previous team = Unknown | partner = | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Osaka City | marital status = Single | relatives = Unnamed Parents | education = Osaka University | status = Active | signature skill = }} :"Darkness creeps along, a cold glare with a kind smile, now the world will bow." - Seireitou-shishō Akashi Mikazuki (三日月 明石, Mikazuki Akashi) is a male that had gained status after acquiring . While having once attended Osaka University, he is known to have never finished out his doctoral program despite his gifted degree of intelligence in the hard sciences, such as Physics; coincidentally coinciding with the acquirement of his supernatural abilities almost . Akashi is the founder and leader of , preferring to be addressed by them as "Teacher" (先生, Sensei) rather than commander; an organization dedicated to the reunification of the material and spiritual worlds, while also remaining loosely affiliated with and the . Appearance Personality Akashi serious.png|Akashi in deep thought. Akashi sadistic.png|Akashi relishing in the destruction. Akashi sleeping.png|Akashi falling asleep at inconvenient times. Akashi violence.jpg|Akashi's willingness to commit violence. History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities : Despite his existence as a mere , Akashi had been born with a remarkable , suggesting that he had always possessed an abnormally high level of spiritual power in comparison to the average human being. While he never consciously made an effort to control his strange power when he was younger, often disregarding the strange sights he would see, it was after he came into the unintentional possession of a from the defeated King, , that his attitude had drastically changed. However, it wasn't only his opinion of his strength, but also his very power which had tremendously skyrocketed to a level where he could be considered on par with a lieutenant. Of course, as expected of great power, Akashi had to work exceedingly hard to master it, even to the point that he stopped attending classes altogether in order to focus on his unique capabilities. He continued to demonstrate his incredible power by his repeated experiments on and alike that he crossed paths with, learning how to better refine his skills, while subsequently conditioning his spiritual pressure to become a force to be reckoned with. In relation to his soul fragment ability, Akashi's spiritual power took on a significant lightning elemental attribute, manifesting as a ferocious electrical discharge that surrounds his person whenever manifested. By learning how to release it outwards, Akashi could even momentarily paralyze individuals that came within a close enough radius of his person. His spiritual power is great enough that he can continue to fight with his lightning ability against multiple Gotei officers, even when a handful of them were capable of performing either or basic spells, for an extended period of time without becoming visibly exhausted. However, despite how intense his reiatsu can be, the feeling that it gives off is notably cold and lonesome. It has the effect of sending a chill down a person's spine and even go as far as to frighten weaker individuals into submission once they look into Akashi's eyes. Born in Akashi near the beginning of , his special power indirectly granted to him following the demise of is the absolute materialization and manipulation of lightning. The very nature of lightning and electricity around Akashi follows him as though he were its sovereign, regardless of its original orientation, which makes it possible for him to perform variety of feats that he has himself mastered over the course of nine long years of training. What makes Akashi's lightning so unusual yet dangerous is that it possesses an innate characteristic of connections. His lightning operates by connecting souls together, usually between his own and his victims. When he first came to discover his power, it was through the unintentional murder of a that was trying to kill him after faint traces of Quincy power within him. Once his lightning started to strike the Shinigami, at least by how Akashi managed to reason, their hearts had momentarily connected and this allowed Akashi to see through the Shinigami's mind; his life, thoughts, history, and experiences were all readable by Akashi in that moment. His eyes were widened in shock at the horrors that only a Shinigami who has lived many through many human lifetimes would ever see. The evils of humanity, the horrendous actions taken by all sorts of people, and the monstrous behavior of the ones known as , were all suddenly viewed by the fragile mind of this young adult. It began to twist his psyche as he learned to better control his power, and through repeated cases of trial and error, Akashi came to better understand the nature behind his powers. He could choose when his lightning would allow his heart to and when it would not. His control had also improved drastically, performing miraculous feats such as absolute brainwashing with ease. Raibu (雷体, "Thunder Dance"): The most basic expression of his power, Akashi generates forth lightning around his person as well as his immediate vicinity and then directs them as powerful bursts of surging electricity that can cause grievous injury. Being a man so fond of the arts, he considers this method of using his powers to be very beautiful and fitting of the man who will bring about change, hence why he gave it such a name. In the beginning, he needed to direct the flow of lightning with his body movements, which is the reason why he had to meticulously enhance the degree of his martial arts training, but eventually came to use the ability with such ease that he merely needs to will the lightning to move and strike for it to actually do so. This allows him to deal with opponents that are physically too fast for him to actually keep up with in melee combat. *'Raibu — Tori' (雷体・受け, "Thunder Dance: Attack"): Named for the individual in martial arts training that executes an attack during a sparring session, Akashi merely channels the lightning to violently strike at those obstacles before him in a magnificent display of electrical carnage. *'Raibu — Uke' (雷体・受け, "Thunder Dance: Block"): Focusing the lightning, Akashi can parry his opponents by utilizing the force of electricity itself as a concussive element to neutralize an attack. Unnamed Healing Shunrai Hashin (瞬雷破心, "Instantaneous Lightning Destruction Heart"): By honing his electrical power on a conceptual level and focusing it through the spiritual medium, Akashi is able to direct his lightning power through the soul of any victim he lays a hand upon. In doing so, a burst of discharge is sent coursing through their bodies but leaves no physical injury. Instead, the shockwave aims for the being's spiritual core; that which allows them to perform such feats as . By striking the spiritual center of a victim, he can cause an intensive paralyzing effect that can almost completely in most cases seal away the being's spiritual energy by frying the spirit core. Little by little, the being will begin to go through the process of experiencing the loss of spiritual power due to the fact that they simply are unable to tap into their core. This renders such feats as Kidō and other feats on the spiritual level for those victims nearly impossible. However, for beings with enough spiritual power and control, they can prevent total shut down from being paralyzed at their core, enough so that the effects of Akashi's technique are only temporary at best. He uses this ability to have his followers believe he is capable of rejecting a person's powers as he pleases, making him appear to be a god in human form, and he has proven his skill with the technique by even stripping away the powers of low-ranking officers on a whim. Quotes * "No matter what the circumstances, humans are always an interference... even at the very end." * (Toward the ) "As the ones who attempt to impose the greatest order, it is only fitting that you are dealt a proportional chaos." Behind the Scenes While not confirmed, has stated that this character will become a significant antagonist in the site's project. Akashi is loosely based upon Negan, an incredibly dangerous individual who is portrayed as a villain from the comic book series, The Walking Dead. Category:Character